La Mélodie
by Cordelune
Summary: One-shotIl y a plusieurs jours que je cherche d'où elle provient... Je sens que si je l'écoute, cette Mélodie me mènera à quelque chose d'important! Reste à savoir quoi... HD


Bon… Je vous averti, le genre varie beaucoup dans cette fic. Au début, je n'étais pas trop de joyeuse humeur, mais dans les jours qui ont suivi j'allais déjà mieux, alors l'humeur de la fic monte aussi! Donc ça a finit très **FLEUR BLEUE** ! Avertissement

**Disclaimer** : Bla bla bla appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Titre** : La Mélodie.

**Résumé** : One-shot Il y a plusieurs jours que je cherche d'où elle provient... Je sens que si je l'écoute, cette Mélodie me mènera à quelque chose d'important! Reste à savoir quoi... H/D

(J'ai retravaillé cette fic, en passant)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cette mélodie, cette si belle mélodie… D'où vient-elle? Qu'elle est-elle ?

Il y a plusieurs jours que je la cherche, mais elle s'échappe constamment. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu ce son auparavant, cependant je tuerais pour pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau…Toujours le même, toujours aussi beau.

La chanson aussi est toujours la même. Une chanson triste, mélancolique, résignée.

Je l'ai entendue, la première fois, quand je faisais ma ronde de Préfet. Cette soirée-là, j'avais réussi à surprendre deux Pouffsouffle, une Serdaigle et même un de ces stupides Gryffondor! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Harry… D'ailleurs, jamais plus ce ne sera Harry.

Mais c'était malgré tout une belle soirée, ça y'a pas à dire. Et c'est alors que je l'ai entendue! Oui, elle… La mélodie, la merveilleuse mélodie! Elle était jouée -peu importe avec quoi et comment- à la perfection.

Mes yeux se sont alors fermés de leur propre gré, comme envoûtés par les notes. Et je ne les ai rouvert qu'une fois la chanson envolée. Je regrettais qu'elle se soit finie si vite, malgré que je n'aie aucune idée de sa durée. Deux minutes, peut-être ? Ou encore cinq ? dix ? Peut-être plus, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle n'était plus là, le problème restait le même. J'ai donc dû retourner aux Dortoirs de Serpentard.

Je ne croyais pas l'entendre à nouveau, et j'ai donc été surpris (mais ravi !) quand j'ai reconnu la première note de cet air enchanteur. Encore une fois, c'était pendant ma ronde de Préfet. Et encore une fois, j'ai fermé les yeux, écoutant la musique. Il y avait une sorte d'enchantement avec elle… Je m'y sentais attiré. Comme si elle m'était destinée.

Je me suis avancé du mieux que je pouvais vers la provenance des sons, n'étant pas du tout certain de ce que je trouverais à la fin. J'étais certain que j'avais presque trouvé, le son était tellement près! Il ne me restait qu'un détour de corridor et quelques pas que j'ai franchi en grands pas, le cœur plein d'espoir. Puis… J'ai fait face à un mur. Un bête mur, qui m'empêchait d'atteindre cette perfection qu'était la musique! Je crois que j'ai juré tout haut quand j'ai rencontré la seule barrière qui me restait à traverser pour enfin trouver l'auteur de cette envoûtante litanie.

Puis, me disant que j'essaierais la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une, j'ai collé mon oreille au mur de pierre froide, et je suis resté en cette position jusqu'à ce que l'Inconnu ait fini de jouer.

C'est fou comme la musique a un total contrôle sur mes émotions… J'étais plutôt énervé quand j'ai su que je ne trouverais pas la provenance de la mélodie, mais dès que je me suis concentré sur les notes qui se suivaient et se concordaient les unes après les autres, je me suis instantanément calmé, heureux et comblé. Ma frustration complètement désuète.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mardi. 23h44. Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, je l'attends. Je sais qu'elle viendra. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois, non ? Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas distraire. Je résisterai à la tentation de me fermer les yeux, et je me concentrerai pour trouver le responsable de mes évasions nocturnes.

Allons, soyons logique. Les couloirs de Poudlard sont imprévisibles, complexes… Je devrai donc saisir la musique quand elle passe, me laisser guider par elle, avant que les corridors ne se jouent de moi.

Ah ! La voilà, enfin ! Elle est tellement douce, tellement légère… On croirait se faire effleurer par une plume impossible à saisir. Dès que je crois l'atteindre, elle s'enfuit, elle se cache. Je me tourne en tout sens, cherchant à découvrir si les sons viennent du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est ou de l'Ouest. Je dois franchement avoir l'air idiot, tournant sur moi-même tel un chien cherchant sa queue… Mais je m'en fiche. Mes sens sont capturés, je n'y peux rien… Je suis totalement contrôlé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aime ça.

Non, c'est faux quand même… Le fait que quelqu'un puisse me contrôler impunément, sans plus d'obstacle me dérange un peu. Tient, voilà une nouvelle raison pour trouver ce fameux musicien ! Je veux reprendre mon droit de contrôle. On parle de moi ici, non mais ! Et puis… Je l'ai déjà donné, ce droit. Il était tellement précieux qu'il n'y a eu qu'Harry à sa hauteur. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où j'ai accepté de ne pas avoir le total et complet contrôle sur mes sentiments. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne s'en servira… Plus jamais personne ne le devrait, du moins. Alors, c'est pourquoi, même si j'adore cet air déchirant, je dois la faire cesser. Continuer de m'y soumettre déshonorerait la mémoire de feu Harry.

Cessant mon débat intérieur, je me dis que si je me laisse simplement guider par la musique, sans essayer de me concentrer sur le pourquoi du comment de cette même chanson, alors peut-être arriverais-je à elle. C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon… Quand on cherche quelque chose, on ne la trouve jamais. Et c'est quand on abandonne les recherches que ça nous saute aux yeux! La vie a de ces petites farces, parfois… Elle doit bien rire de nous.

Passant devant une fenêtre, je regarde l'extérieur, m'extasiant sur l'immensité de la Voie Lactée. J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir des cours d'Astronomie et de repérer une constellation, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis plus tellement moi-même, ce soir… En fait, je ne suis plus moi-même depuis Harry. Bizarrement, cette mélodie me le rappelle. Je me sens proche d'elle, compris par elle. L'instrument de musique qui la produit (car oui, j'ai fini par comprendre que la mélodie provenait d'un instrument de musique ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas un son sorcier… Il est tellement clair, tellement pur) semble vrai, puissant.

J'entends distinctement la complainte, maintenant… Je sais qu'elle provient de derrière la porte. Derrière cette porte, devant moi. Il me suffit de pousser légèrement la barrière de bois, et je découvrirai. Je saurai enfin qui, avec quoi et comment.

J'avance pour traverser les cinq ou six mètres me séparant de la réponse, quand la musique s'arrête bêtement. Puis, un 'boum' résonne sourdement. Je fronce les sourcils et accélère le pas. J'ouvre brusquement la porte, et vois seulement une autre porte se refermer.

Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je l'avais trouvé! Je l'avais _enfin _trouvé, cette personne qui me faisait attendre avec impatience que le soir arrive, et elle part! Ne m'attardant pas plus longtemps, je me précipite vers la porte que j'ai vue se fermer. Je la pousse et découvre un autre couloir inconnu. Je ne perds pas plus de temps et cours, criant à la personne de m'attendre.

Peu m'importe maintenant les règlements, les devoirs de Préfet ou quoi que ce soit! Je veux, je _dois_ retrouver le musicien. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ma réaction pourrait sembler exagérée, mais pas pour moi. Car il y a quelque chose… Je sens que si je laisse filer cette occasion, je raterais quelque chose de capital. Je sens que je _dois_ voir le Musicien. Pour une raison mystérieuse, plus importante encore que d'entendre à nouveaux la mélodie.

Mais, soudainement, je ne suis plus certain que rien ne m'importe… Je regarde autour de moi, et je ne reconnais aucun lieu. Je me suis arrêté de courir, trop essoufflé. Je n'aurais pas dû, car maintenant je vois la noirceur autour de moi, et je sais que je devrais déjà être dans mon Dortoir depuis longtemps… Mais je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Après tout, je n'étais jamais venu dans ces couloirs…

Je sais que je dois rester calme, que tout ira bien… Je suis toujours à Poudlard, après tout. Il n'y a rien à craindre tant que je suis toujours dans l'enceinte du château. Mais l'angoisse monte, monte, en même temps que l'idée que je me suis bel et bien perdu arrive à mon cerveau! Tout ira bien, Draco, tout ira bien. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Tu finiras bien par trouver une sortie, ou bien quelqu'un viendra bien te retrouver! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

J'ai dû avoir l'air ridicule quand il m'a trouvé. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, dans un état comateux… Oui. Vraiment ridicule. Je me rappelle vaguement que quelqu'un (un homme, je crois bien) m'a trouvé, m'a pris dans ses bras et transporté ici. J'ai entendu un 'Endors-toi, Draco. Tout va bien maintenant.' Et je me suis endormi, comme si ces mots étaient la seule chose que j'attendais depuis des mois…

Mais, maintenant que je me réveille, dans un lit qui n'est pas mien, je ne suis plus du tout à l'aise. Mais alors pas du tout. Je repousse promptement les couvertures, cherchant à m'éloigner de ce lit, de cette pièce. Les couleurs des murs sont chaudes, rassurantes. On aurait envie de rester, de se laisser aller… Mais je dois comprendre ce qui se passe. Je regarde autour de moi, ne sachant trop comment agir, quoi faire… Quand je L'entends. Je L'entends! Douce au début, pour entamer un crescendo… C'est bien elle! Ce merveilleux, merveilleux ensemble de notes! Et c'est tout près! Plus près que ça n'a jamais été. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirige vers la porte et l'entrouvre, des papillons dans l'estomac…

Un homme, aux cheveux noirs et à la tête baissée, à l'air extrêmement familier. Un peu trop. Mais ce ne peut être lui, c'est impossible… Il tient un espèce d'objet en bois, avec quelques cordes. Avec un peu d'imagination, on y verrait une grosse poire. Ses doigts glissent sur les cordes, appuient sur l'une, tirent sur l'autre. C'est étrangement sexy. Je regarde les mains de l'homme s'agiter… Ces si belles mains. Les même qu'Harry avait. Je le sais, j'étais le binôme de Potter en Potions, alors j'ai eu tout le loisir de les observer! Mais… c'est impossible. Harry ne pourrait être ici. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'est Poudlard! Alors de là à connaître des lieux du château que moi-même je ne connaissais pas… Non, ce ne peut être Harry. Ce Harry là est mort.

Et pourquoi Voldemort devait frapper cette journée-là aussi! Cette journée même où tout commençait à aller mieux. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai dévoilé mes sentiments à celui que j'ai cru mon ennemi, et ils étaient réciproques. Mais ce jour-là était plus spécial encore… Harry m'avait demandé en mariage. On savait bien qu'on était jeunes, mais on s'en foutait. Dans ce monde de guerre où tout est éphémère, on se doit de profiter pleinement de chaque moment.

Je me rappelle ses mots comme si c'était hier… _'Un jour, mon ange, je vais t'épouser. Nous habiterons une belle maison avec un grand jardin, et nous partagerons tout pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dit, Draco, tu veux bien qu'on finisse nos misérables vies ensemble?_' Comment aurais-je pu refuser! Mais Voldemort est arrivé… Gâchant tout, comme d'habitude. Oui, la guerre s'est terminée en cette journée-là. Cette journée ensoleillée, où même le poids de la guerre semblait plus léger, moins lourd à porter. Mais toute guerre, peu importe sa gravité, laisse des séquelles, des traces indélébiles. Et Harry, qui était en première ligne, a tout pris sur lui… Tout l'effroi, tous les meurtres, tous les sorts. La seule consolation dans tout ça, c'est qu'au moins il ne se souvient de rien, maintenant. Il a oublié les horreurs qu'il a subies. Amnésie, perte de mémoire. C'est le diagnostic qu'avait donné Pomfresh, et tous les médecins qui sont passés après elle. Un seul mot, aussi dramatique que la mort. Inexorable, redoutable.

Je le sais, j'étais là ! J'étais aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, faisant mon possible pour retenir les larmes de s'écouler. Quand le bilan de l'état d'Harry a été annoncé, je n'ai pu les retenir. Dumbledore m'a alors dit qu'Harry devait retourner dans le monde moldu, puisqu'il ne se rappelait que de celui-là. Que c'était pour son bien, qu'il y serait mieux qu'ici. Et toute la douceur et la compassion dans la voix du Directeur ne m'a pas apaisé le moins du monde. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de m'opposer au sort qui arriverait à mon amour ! Si Harry avait pu s'adapter à la vie de sorcier à onze ans, il le pourrait bien à dix-huit, non ? Mais rien à y faire… Je devais quitter le seul qui m'ait apporté un peu de joie, de paix, et tout l'amour dont j'avais eu besoin toute ma vie. C'était fini. Harry avait tout oublié du monde sorcier… Y compris moi.

Et maintenant je suis là, à regarder cet homme qui lui ressemble tellement. On jurerait que c'est lui, mais ça ne l'est pas. Seulement l'un de ces nombreux sosies qui s'amusent à se faire passer pour lui, qui veulent leur petit quinze minute de gloire. Et cette vérité me fait mal, tellement mal… Elle m'entoure comme une peau de chagrin. Je ne peux plus bouger, plus respirer. Seulement le regarder, sans pouvoir me détacher de l'image de mes souvenirs.

Lentement, il lève les yeux. Nos yeux se rencontrent, et ne peuvent plus se détacher. C'est à cet instant que l'étincelle a jailli. Cette étincelle dangereuse, parfois mortelle, qui peut pourtant être le dernier lien nous tenant à la vie. L'espoir. On peut avoir les mêmes cheveux que quelqu'un, la même carrure que quelqu'un, même des mains semblables, à la limite, mais certainement pas les mêmes yeux! Ces beaux yeux verts, si particulier, ce sont ceux d'Harry! Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut avoir des yeux aussi parfaits que les siens.

Je dois avoir l'air idiot comme ça, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux probablement aussi ronds que des balles de Ping-pong… Je m'en fiche complètement. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus moi-même ! De toute façon, si c'est vraiment Harry, il n'y a aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise…

-'Harry…?'

Il ne me répond pas, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Est-ce vraiment lui? On dirait… Mais c'est impossible! Il est dans le monde Moldu, il a tout oublié d'ici! Comment y serait-il arrivé? Et pourquoi il sourirait comme ça? Non… Ce n'est probablement pas Harry… Pas mon Harry…

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le sosie de mon amour commence à parler…

-'Arrête de te torturer avec des questions dont tu ne peux trouver la réponse seul, Draco. Ça ne ferait que te mélanger davantage. Tu penses toujours trop, de toute façon…'

Il ressemble à Harry, il parle comme Harry, il me connaît comme Harry… Serait-il possible que se soit…

-'…Harry? Harry Potter?'

-'Je vais t'expliquer, mon ange… Du moins, ce dont je peux t'expliquer! Car je ne suis pas certain sur tous les points… Bref! Je vivais donc bel et bien dans le monde Moldu, comme supposé. J'avais mon appartement, ma petite vie. Mais il manquait quelque chose… Il arrivait souvent des phénomènes étranges! Et je voyais ou entendais des choses que les gens autour de moi ne percevaient pas!

Un jour, j'ai eu un espèce de… Flash, quand j'ai vu une magnifique chouette blanche qui cognait à ma fenêtre. Au début, je ne lui ai pas ouvert (c'était quand même un animal sauvage !) mais elle insistait! Alors j'ai fini par entrouvrir la fenêtre, histoire de lui donner un peu de nourriture. Mais elle est entrée dans l'appartement et s'est installée sur mon épaule… Juste comme ça, comme si elle m'avait toujours connu! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu, à la télévision, un reportage sur l'ex-criminel Black. J'ai eu un autre flash… Je me voyais dans ce château! Je me promenais, et un chien noir était venu me lécher la main.

Les jours ont passé, et plusieurs autres de ces 'flash' me sont apparus. J'ai alors eu cette idée, stupide et complètement ridicule sur le moment, mais tellement géniale maintenant que je comprends ! J'ai eu l'idée de me jeter sur un mur de brique à la gare entre les quais neuf et dix. J'ai attendu que la nuit tombe, histoire de ne pas me retrouver dans un asile pour cause de problèmes mentaux! Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je suis passé de ce _côté-ci_!

Un train m'attendait, avec très peu de wagons. Mal à l'aise, j'y suis entré. Je n'étais pas certain de la conduite à adopter, mais je suis heureux d'avoir suivi ma curiosité (peut-être était-ce l'instinct, aussi ?). Quand je suis arrivé ici, au point final du train, un vieil homme semblait m'attendre. Il m'a expliqué la situation générale de mon 'amnésie', et m'a mené ici, dans cet 'appartement'. Dans une des salles de cet appartement, les murs sont translucides. Je vois les autres, mais les autres ne me voient pas. Le vieil homme m'a expliqué que c'était pour que je regarde le monde dans lequel je serais supposé vivre. Et aussi parce que peut-être mes souvenirs me reviendraient-ils si j'apercevais quelqu'un ou quelque chose me rappelant mon passé.

Alors je me suis installé ici, regardant les gens passer toute la journée. Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai fini par emmener ma guitare (un instrument de musique Moldu que l'on ne retrouve pas dans la Musique Sorcière (dommage, d'ailleurs)) dans cette salle pour en jouer en passant le temps. C'était en fin de soirée, et c'est cette nuit-là que je t'ai remarqué. Tu semblais entendre cette mélodie que je jouais. Pourtant, personne d'autre ne l'entendait! Je savais que tu étais spécial, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, j'ai compris. Cette musique, je l'avais composée en pensant au vide que je ressentais dans mon cœur… Aux difficultés que je devais surmonter par rapport à mon absence de souvenirs ici. Et tu étais le seul à l'entendre! Est-ce que tu fais le lien, Draco? Moi je l'ai fait.'

Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup… Un lien? Quel lien? Mais j'ai vite compris, et le plus beau des sourires m'est apparu sur le visage. Une mélodie, représentant le vide dans le cœur d'Harry, que j'étais le seul à entendre! J'étais le seul tout simplement parce que la mélodie et moi ne formions qu'un! Si la mélodie était le symbole du vide d'Harry, et que moi, j'étais ce manque, alors ça signifiait que, malgré que sa tête l'ait oublié, le cœur d'Harry m'aimait toujours! C'était ça, n'est-ce pas? Harry m'aimait encore, même s'il l'avait oublié?

-'Draco… Je sais qu'il nous reste un monde à reconstruire mais… Tu voudrais bien qu'on passe le reste de nos misérables vies ensemble ?'

Seul un sourire d'une incroyable confiance et sérénité lui répondit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus : )


End file.
